The invention relates to a device for supporting a photovoltaic panel, as well as system for supporting photovoltaic panels, resulting from the assembly of supporting devices in accordance with the invention, and of connecting elements.
The field of the invention is that of photovoltaic installations, and more particularly floating photovoltaic installations.
In the field of floating photovoltaic installations, floating devices for supporting photovoltaic panels are known, comprising a support structure, in the form of a metal frame, supporting one or several photovoltaic panels and means for floating, integral at the lower portion with the support structure, in the form of plastic floaters.
These floating devices, of complex structure, are intended to be manufactured in a workshop, then to be conveyed by lorry to the site of implementation.
The implementation of a floating photovoltaic installation, according to prior art, requires substantial logistics, not only for the carrying out of the floating devices, in the workshop, but also for conveying them to the site of implementation, then assembling them.